Downwind
by SpecialK199
Summary: There's something about a fantastic aftershave that piques Bella's interest one morning on her way to work.  Add a well meaning older brother and the winds of fate, and see what happens if the scent blows your way ... ONE-SHOT/COMPLETE.


_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight._

**A/N: Surprise! This has been half-done for a long time, but I've just decided to finish it off in one-sitting before I change my mind and bury it again. Un-beta'd, and first draft format so any mistakes or continuity cock-ups = my bad.**

**This story is entirely due to Swimom7's loving encouragement when I idly speculated that I had a half-a*sed idea for a story. That loving encouragement became tinged with nagging, and then she totally cheapened our relationship by begging.**

**What can I say? I respond to that stuff because I'm cheap too. **

**Easy, even.**

**DOWN WIND**

Bella looked up as she caught a delicious fragrance in the air and smiled to herself as she scanned the line of customers in front of her. Which one was it? Her boredom as she stood waiting to place her coffee order began to evaporate as she scanned the faces around her. The sugary sweetness of YSL's _Paris_ earlier had been easy enough; that had belonged to the polished corporate blonde standing three people behind her. This new scent was something different. It was a masculine scent with an appealing muskiness to it. Another sniff. Undertones of leather and wood too, nice. Bella nodded to herself approvingly.

Having tired of her ipod playlist but lacking the time to do anything about it, Bella had resorted to finding other diversions. Terry Pratchett audio books had been entertaining until she had realised that her snorts of amusement were louder than she'd realised if the looks from fellow commuters were anything to go by. This week she had devised a new silent game of 'match the perfume to the person'. She moved forward another pace as the line moved closer to the counter and tried to pinpoint the location of the scent without being too obvious about it. The breeze brushed across her face again and she took the opportunity to take another appreciative sniff. It could belong to any of the four men ahead of her, none of whom seemed inclined to turn around just yet. For now though she was downwind, leaving her with little else to do other than enjoy what one of them had to offer.

There were no other clues to go on. Like everyone else around her, the men were dressed in corporate attire, black seeming to be the universal colour of choice. The man at the forefront of the line turned with his coffee in hand and moved towards the front of the store. Bella mentally shook her head in disappointment. His tie was entirely too garish and his carefully tended hair and sideburns suggested that his main romantic involvement might well be with his bathroom mirror. The second was entirely too bland and his pale skin trigged a vague word association trail in Bella's mind that ended with 'beige'. The third looked nice enough but passed without further notice and the fourth was … _oh._

Bella's throat tightened as she looked at the glorious specimen of masculinity that paused to grab the sachet of sweetener that the barista held out in offering. A dazzling smile, a nod of acknowledgement and then he was gone. Turning her head to watch him leave she started at a nudge in the small of her back and realised she was holding up the line. Flustered, she glanced back to see the barista giving her a smile of tacit understanding.

o * o * o * o

Two hours and a cup of very average office coffee later, Bella looked up from her desk as someone gave a perfunctory knock on the doorframe before sauntering in.

"Eric," she nodded at the visitor.

He was one of the new Project Managers the company had employed and while he had a certain 'go get 'em' attitude that senior management seemed to love, she was yet to develop any appreciation for it herself. The man was certainly skilled at his job, but she could sense enough neuroses to cause impediment if his ego wasn't managed exactly right.

"You wanted some capability statements," he offered by way of greeting.

"I did," she nodded, indicating one of her visitor chairs with a raised eyebrow.

Eric ignored the silent offer and instead stepped back to lean against the doorframe and folded his arms across his chest. Bella couldn't see her Personal Assistant but knew that the woman had to be appreciating the way the gesture pulled Eric's shirt tight across his shoulders. Jessica was full of admiration and with good reason. The man was a fine specimen of peak physical fitness and drew admiring looks from a lot of the younger women in the company. It was just too bad Bella thought, that the guy was such a prick.

"I emailed them through," he offered.

"You did," Bella replied as she picked up her pen and began scanning the pages in front of her again. This conversation was going to be difficult but there she could listen to him and get some minor proofreading done at the same time.

"And you send them back," Eric went on. "What was wrong with them?"

"Nothing at all, other than the fact that they weren't what I asked for."

Eric considered this in belligerent silence.

"Business Development said those ones would be okay to use."

"I'm sure they did," Bella said in a placid voice, "but they don't understand the content that's required on this type of documentation."

Eric seemed to be in a particularly discontented mood today, and so Bella kept her voice as calm as possible to avoid a temper spike. It was like dealing with children sometimes.

"Such as?"

"How about the fact that Volturi is bidding a multi-million dollar gravity anchor project for an off-shore natural gas platform, does that ring a bell?" Bella gave him a stern look. "Which – and I'm sure I shouldn't have to point this out – has nothing in common with the railway project capability statements you've been emailing me all morning."

"No need to take that tone," Eric drawled. He leaned back in his seat, looking like a man taking his ease. It was a pose that almost worked but for the tension in his jaw.

"It's not a tone, I'm stating a fact," Bella looked up at him and made sure she gave him a patient stare for just long enough that he started to look uncomfortable. Mission accomplished, she returned her attention to the papers in front of her. "You're a smart man, Eric. I'm sure you'll do me proud."

Eric shot her a hard look as he got up and left her office without saying another word. Bella watched him go with some regret. No doubt this would cement in his mind that she was some sort of ball-breaker. It couldn't be further from the truth of course but she couldn't let the situation get out of hand. Eric had been pushing back at her ever since she had been brought on board to complete the Volturi bid. No matter how progressive the modern workplace became, there were still some men that felt insecure around intelligent women.

"What did you say to Muscles McBeef?"

Bella looked up at the question to see her assistant looking at her with a bright enquiring gaze.

"Eric? He's off the mark with the information he's been sending me all morning, so we just had a talk about it."

"Some talk, he left your office looking like he wanted to set fire to the planet."

Bella sighed and dropped her pen on the desk as she gave up all pretence of getting any work done. Jessica wanted to chat and it had been a hell of a morning. "Anything I should know?"

"One of the girls in accounts heard that he split with his girlfriend on the weekend."

"Great," Bella muttered. The guy had been working under a considerable amount of stress already, and now it seemed things were about to get worse.

"Oh, so you're interested too?" Jessica latched onto Bella's comment and her eyes narrowed as she began to make some calculations. "That's going to affect the pool."

"That what?" Bella looked confused.

"The betting pool," Jessica nodded as if wondering why Bella didn't seem up to speed on everything that had been going on. "I know one of the Engineering students is interested in him, and there's a Project Manager that said she was-,"

"They're welcome to him, I'm not interested," Bella waved a casual hand.

"Seriously?" Jessica goggled at Bella in amazement. "Haven't you _looked_ at him?"

"I need more than looks Jess," Bella grinned.

"Huh," Jessica looked thoughtful at this pronouncement. "You want a coffee?"

"That'd be great, but only if you're getting one for yourself," Bella replied after a moment's hesitation as she began reading again.

"Sure thing Boss," Jessica replied as she picked up Bella's empty mug.

"Don't call me Boss," Bella murmured as she scribbled a correction on the page.

"Sorry Boss," Jessica grinned. Her answer didn't even register; when Bella started reading the rest of the world seemed to switch off.

The arrival of fresh coffee barely registered as Bella scanned the printout of the Expression of Interest documentation she had been labouring over. Seeing movement from her peripheral vision, she glanced at her laptop to see that a new email had come in. Tucking her pen behind her ear she scanned the message and then opened the attachments. It was from Eric, and although the message had been terse the information he had sent was an improvement. She was halfway through typing a polite acknowledgement when another email arrived that improved her mood considerably.

o * o * o * o

"There's my girl!"

Bella peered through the early evening crowd at the bar and waved when she saw her brother hooting and waving to get her attention.

Emmett stood in a circle of free space at the bar, which was hardly surprising given his sheer size. He loomed at the bar like a giant among men, projecting such vitality that everyone around him paled by comparison. As soon as Bella was within arm's length he simply reached out and hauled her to him for an exuberant hug. When he finally let her go, it was to clasp her by the shoulders to regard her for a long moment and then tug on her long dark hair that she wore in a habitual ponytail.

"Hells Bells, it's good to see you." As a multi-disciplined engineer Emmett had spent the last few years travelling the world for work. The latest trip had been an 18-month sojourn in Australia with his family in tow.

"Likewise, Em. How are Rosie and the girls?"

At mention of his wife and daughters Emmett's face lit up with delight.

"They're great, and send their love. The girls want to know when you're coming to see us next."

"Give me a couple of months. I've got to finish a couple of projects here in town and then I can take a break."

"We'll hold you to that," Emmett vowed.

"You won't have to push too hard, you're a bit closer these days," Bella teased. "How were things down under?"

"Jesus," Emmett leaned back against the bar and considered his answer. Given the broad grin on his face words weren't necessary, but Bella let him talk all the same. "Australians are a different breed."

"Different how?" Bella sipped at her drink and watched Emmett as he kept talking.

"They work hard, party harder," Emmett grinned, "and I think I'm in love with the whole damn country."

"Did Rose like it?"

"Well, she liked it once we found somewhere for her and the girls to live in the city. The town near the site was far too isolated for a New York girl. Hell, even the city was a small town by our standards but she was okay with that. It's the FIFO part that we all struggled with."

"FIFO?" Now Bella was getting confused.

"Fly In, Fly out," Emmett clarified. "It's how most of the mining workforce commutes; three weeks on-site, one week off."

Bella considered the difference between their occupations. She worked on compiling corporate expressions of interest and contract bids at one end of the spectrum. Emmett worked at the heart of the projects themselves, directing men and equipment with professional aplomb and getting handsomely reimbursed in the process.

"What's it like? The industry down there I mean."

Emmett sipped at his beer before he answered. "You know that global financial crisis everyone keeps talking about?"

"Uh-huh," Bella gave him a droll smile.

"No-one's told the Australian mining industry."

"Really?" Bella's eyebrows went up in surprise. "So what made you come back here?"

"Plenty of opportunities there, the lifestyle was good, the people were great but I guess at the end of the day we just wanted to come home." He shot Bella a cautious smile. "I can't say we're back for good, but for now it's just … nice."

"I'll have to make the most of it then," Bella smiled and clinked her glass against his when he raised it for a toast.

o * o * o * o

"Y'good brother, y'know that?" Bella offered her brother a heavy-lidded smile as she finished her drink.

"None finer," Emmett agreed, "and I think that's your last drink for tonight."

"Really?" Bella frowned into the empty glass and then shot him a hopeful look. "Maybe one more."

"Bells, you've had a grand total of three gin and tonics tonight and you're toasted. When did you become a three pot screamer?"

"Huh?" Bella blinked owlishly at him.

"Sorry, picked up some of the local lingo," Emmett laughed.

"The what?"

"The language," Emmett explained and shook his head again. "Wait until you talk to the girls, you won't understand a thing they're saying."

"They got an Aussie accent?" Bella felt quite proud of herself for managing the sentence without slurring.

"It wasn't for want of trying, but they made their friends teach them as many sayings as they could. Rosie thinks they're making at least half of it up, but I'm not so sure."

Bella tried to say something but hiccupped instead.

"That's it, we're getting you home," Emmett said with a fond smile as he retrieved her empty glass and set it down on the table. Standing up he reached down to pull her up beside him, and then put his arm around her waist for some balance.

"Ohhh," Bella wobbled, "watch that bit of floor there, it's a bit -,"

"Flat, yeah. Got it."

o * o * o * o

Bella rubbed her forehead with one hand as she tried to contain her patience in the queue. Seeing her brother the night before had been wonderful; having three drinks on an empty stomach was not. Her alcohol tolerance had never been good, and last night was a pathetic effort by her reckoning. In the meantime however there was coffee.

There was also a very attractive smell in the air.

Bella peered blearily around the café wondering where the scent had come from this time. Her head hurt and she had slept through her alarm so the day hadn't gotten off to a very good start at all. Miserable as she was, she wasn't dead, and that smell was so very, very _good_. Sexy, if she was going to be honest. What _was_ it? It frustrated her that she couldn't pinpoint what it was that made it so appealing. She looked at the people ahead of her but couldn't see the handsome chiselled stranger from the previous day. Today's offerings seemed nice enough; well, from what she could see from the back anyway. The man at the front of the line got his coffee and turned to leave. Bella tilted her head for a better view; seeing people's faces sometimes made it easier to match the fragrance. Just then her phone beeped making her involuntarily glance at the screen to see who it was. When she looked up again, the scent had gone.

o * o * o * o

"You're a lifesaver," Jessica offered a heartfelt smile when Bella put the takeout cup on her desk. She had sent Bella an emergency text message that was paying dividends. "If that coffee machine breaks down one more time this week I don't think I should be held accountable for my actions."

"Does the Office Manager know?" Bella asked as she sipped at her own cup.

"The technician has been called," Jessica paused to savour her first sip. "I don't know why they don't just replace the machines here. Risking a decaffeinated workforce seems to be a bad call." Jessica put the cup down and reached for her wallet.

"No, coffee's on me this morning," Bella waved off the proffered notes.

"I'll get the next one," Jessica smiled.

"Deal," Bella smiled and headed towards her office.

Jessica watched her go and gave a quiet sigh. Bella was dressed in her usual classic style; trousers and a tucked in blouse that showed a glimpse of camisole underneath. Each piece was of a quality that the younger woman knew it would take her a few more pay increases to be able to afford. She looked down at her own outfit and plucked at the hem of her skirt. Her clothing was cheaper but she was copying Bella's sense of style as best she could. Bella had no idea that she was her Assistant's style guru, and would have been bemused had she been told. In the meantime, Jessica took heart in the fact that her budget-classic wardrobe acquisitions were standing her in better stead than her more up to the minute colleagues.

Bella had just sat down when her phone beeped again. She gave a quiet snort when she was it was Emmett.

_How's the head?_

Smiling, she typed out a quick response. _Will have to die later, lots of work to do._

She had answered two emails before the reply came in.

_You need more training. Meet for a drink next Fri week?_

Bella checked her calendar before replying.

_Sounds good. Contract finishes this week after bid presentation._

This time the reply was quick. _Good luck!_

The next two weeks passed in a blur of activity, presentation rehearsals and fine-tuning of the final documentation. Before she knew it, Friday had arrived. Bella sat at her desk and took a few calming breaths before standing up and smoothing down her trousers. Pulling on her suit jacket she paused to gather her laptop and backup notes before approaching Jessica whose desk was just outside her door.

"All set?" Jessica looked up with a smile. "Eric phoned a few minutes ago to say they'd meet you in the foyer in ten."

"Right," Bella checked her watch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm nervous but I know we'll be fine."

"Really?" Jessica looked astonished. "You look great. Totally calm."

"Good, that's what I was aiming for," Bella smiled. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Knock 'em dead," Jessica called after her as Bella walked towards the elevator.

Reaching the lobby, Bella saw Eric standing with the presentation group that were getting ready to depart. Town cars had been booked to take them to the client's offices and then it would be show time.

"Hey," Eric said by way of greeting as she approached. "Ready to go?"

"As I'll ever be," Bella said as she flashed a quick smile and exchanged handshakes with the rest of the team. Eric gazed at her for a moment and then turned his attention back to the group as someone asked him a question. Thankfully his attitude had done an about-face over the last two weeks of the project and he was bearable more often than not.

The team got into the waiting town cars that pulled out smoothly into the city traffic. For the duration of the trip Bella was vaguely aware of Eric shooting her curious glances, but to her mild relief he offered little in the way of conversation. Although she had coordinated the bid she was not an active participant on the presentation team. The Managers and Project Engineers would be the ones talking about Volturi, Bella was there to assess their presentation to give them 360 degree feedback at the conclusion when they were back at the office. After that, she had the luxury of a week without work commitments. She had already planned to do as little as possible, other than spending time with Emmett and Rosalie.

Eric shifted beside her and looked out the car window with a quiet huff.

"You'll be fine," Bella offered in a mild tone.

"How can you be so relaxed?"

"I'm not," Bella looked at him with surprise.

"Well you _look_ it," Eric pointed out. He fidgeted with his tie until Bella reached over and slapped his hand away. It was one of his nervous tics that Bella had been trying to break him of. He subsided with a wry smile.

Bella looked out the window again, watching the traffic and trying to think calm thoughts. The team was as prepared as they were going to be at this point, and the rest was up to them. She released a slow breath and tried to stay calm.

o * o * o * o

Hours later she could finally admit to herself that her sense of calm had been a complete sham. The presentation had gone well, and the team had returned to the office for a debrief meeting that had gone longer than expected. By the time the conversation started to turn towards finding a bar for the evening, Bella was ready to make her farewells and go home.

She was getting ready to make a graceful exit when her phone chimed. It was a message from Emmett.

_All done?_

Glancing up at the others as they joked and laughed she turned her attention back to the phone and tapped a quick reply.

_Yes. Still at the office but going soon. You?_

She kept the phone in her hand. Emmett's short messages generally meant that a request was going to follow. A quick reply confirmed her expectations.

_I'm two blocks from you. Dinner? My shout._

Bella puzzled over the turn of phrase but sent a reply.

_See you at yours in 20. And you're paying._

The phone chimed seconds after her reply.

Standing up Bella made some quick farewells and left the boardroom. Jessica was still at her desk outside Bella's temporary office when she returned to get her back.

"Still here, Jess? It's getting late," Bella smiled as she gathered up her bag and laptop.

"I wasn't sure when you were going to be finishing with us," Jessica explained as she leaned against Bella's doorway. "You've been so great to work for that I wanted to make sure I had a chance to say goodbye."

"It was a good day when they allocated you to help me on this project," Bella stuffed a notebook into her laptop back and inspected her desk. She'd spent the morning systematically sorting paperwork into 'archive', 'shred' and 'keep' piles all labelled accordingly. Jessica had already taken care of most of it. Once Bella removed her things the office would be restored to its anonymous setup that had greeted her when she started.

"Likewise," Jessica smiled. "I learned a lot from you."

"You've got my card?" Bella looked up and shook her head at Jessica's indelicate snort. "Of course you have. Keep in touch, Jess, although I'm sure we'll work together again soon."

"You're coming back?" Jessica looked hopeful.

"They're talking about some more bids they might want me involved in, so we'll see." Bella paused and then delved into her purse to retrieve an envelope. "In the meantime though, this is for you."

Jessica took the envelope with a shy smile and ripped it open.

"Oh wow," she breathed as she looked at the card in her hands. It was a gift card for a nearby nail salon.

"I swear I don't know how you type with those talons, but after all your help I figured you would do with some pampering."

"Hey thanks," Jessica tapped her French polished nails on the card, "I'll save this for when I really need it."

"You might need it sooner than you think," Bella commented, thinking of the way Eric had paused to engage Jessica in conversation over the last few days. He had tended towards bimbos more in the past, but Jessica challenged him in a way that he clearly enjoyed. Perhaps there was hope for him after all.

The two women exchanged a quick hug and then Bella was on her way.

o * o * o * o

Bella exited the building at a brisk pace and set off in the direction of Emmett's office. The sidewalk was crowded with people who seemed equally pleased to be at the end of the working week. Stopping at an intersection Bella glanced sideways at a low giggle and saw a couple standing arm and arm. The man was whispering something in his girlfriend's ear making her squirm against him. Bella sighed. They were totally wrapped up in each other, and she felt a momentary pang of wistfulness.

Her last relationship had been three years ago, and although she had been on a few dates she was settling into life as a singleton with ease. Her days were filled with work leaving her so exhausted that she preferred to spend her time with friends rather than channel her precious energy into getting to know someone new.

The lights changed and Bella followed the tide of people, together and alone all at once. Scents from strangers and cars swirled around her, and yet none of them appealed. She hitched her laptop case into a more comfortable grasp and walked on.

o * o * o * o

"I'm downstairs, what floor are you on?" Bella nodded Emmett's instructions, stepping aside as one of the elevators reached the ground floor and emptied of passengers. Stepping into the empty carriage she pressed the button for the requisite floor and leaned against the wall. She was tired, and closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

Wait. What?

Opening her eyes she sniffed the air again. Something or someone had smelled really good, and as was her luck, she'd missed seeing who it was. Whoever it was, they were certainly different. She was constantly bombarded with the usual top-selling suspects, but this one seemed to have a particular quirk.

_Now I know I'm getting pathetic, _Bella laughed through her nose at the thought.

The elevator arrived at the floor and Bella stepped out only to see Emmett pushing himself away from the wall he had been leaning on and striding towards her.

"Hold the door," he called, "let's get outta here."

"Bad day?" Bella asked as she stepped back and watched Emmett jab the button for the ground floor.

"Nah, just long and dry. I want a drink and something to eat. Why?" He glanced over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you might be in a mood is all," Bella shrugged.

"Huh?" Emmett looked blank.

"You said something about shouting," Bella explained, watching as his expression cleared.

"Ah, that just means I'm paying," Emmett grinned.

"More of your … lingo?" Bella guessed.

"Plenty more where that came from," he promised as they exited the elevator. He was walking with such purpose that Bella almost had to trot to keep up. It wasn't until Bella gave an exasperated huff that he remembered to slow down.

"So where are we going?" Bella managed when they paused at another set of lights.

"Some new bar just down a ways," Emmett replied, his attention on steering her towards his goal.

"Right," Bella nodded, none the wiser. Her brother was going to be next to useless for conversation until he'd had something to eat, and what he was coming out with sounded foreign. Australia had gotten to him more than he realised.

True to form Emmett bustled her down the street with conversation of limited syllables and into a restaurant bar. It was fashionable without being over the top, and she was relieved to hear that the background music was kept to acceptable levels. Emmett had stood and chaffed as they waited for a table to become available, but had been appeased by a drink and some snacks at the bar. He sighed explosively after taking his first sip of beer and looked up from his glass to see Bella smirking at him over the rim of her vodka.

"What?" He rubbed a thumb over his upper lip, checking for froth.

"Just remembering the way Mom used too watch you shovelling your dinner when we were still in school," Bella replied. "Seems that the more things change, the more they stay the same."

"Speaking of same, you still single?" Emmett narrowed his eyes at her.

"Uh-uh," Bella sipped at her drink and matched Emmett's stare. "Why?"

"No reason. Oh hey-," he broke off and waved at someone over Bella's shoulder. "How about that, it's a buddy from work!"

"Em," Bella said in a warning tone.

"Relax Bells, the Love Doctor's in town," Emmett winked and gave what he thought was a comforting pat on the shoulder. Unfortunately his natural exuberance meant that he clapped his hand on her shoulder with a little more force than usual, making Bella's drink jerk in her hand as she sipped. The vodka hit Bella's windpipe, sending her into a massive coughing fit as the mystery man reached the table.

Eyes streaming she accepted the water Emmett had fetched her with a croak of thanks. She looked up to see a man regarding her with bemusement. She had time to register auburn hair and a shy smile before she started coughing again, nodding and shaking hands as Emmett made the introductions.

"Edward," Emmett beamed as the two men exchanged fist bumps, "grab a seat."

"If you're sure, I don't want to interrupt-," the man began, pausing as Bella got herself under control.

"It's okay," Bella nodded and took a slow, deep breath.

"So this is a surprise seeing you here," Emmett rubbed his hands together.

Edward's forehead wrinkled with apparent confusion. "Not really," he said slowly, "you told me back at the office that you were going to be here. In fact-,"

"Hey is that the time?" Emmett broke in with elaborate surprised as he checked his watch. "I've gotta get going."

"What?" Bella blinked.

Emmett stood up, chugged his beer and then gestured at them both as he began to speak.

"Quick introductions, Bella this is Edward. He and I have worked together for a few years. He assures me that he doesn't have a criminal past, no obvious kinks or quirks and from what I can tell doesn't spend two hours pissing around with hair product every morning." Emmett paused to draw breath and then continued. "Edward, this is my kid sister Bella. She's a management consultant who's helped win about – what's the tally these days? Half a billion? Shit, yeah about a half a billion dollars worth of contracts for a few companies like Volturi. She's funny, she's smart, and if you screw her over I'll break both your legs."

Edward looked at Bella who offered a helpless smile. Emmett was on a roll.

"Can't let this table go to waste," Emmett went on. "How about you two have dinner? Edward, I'll see you on Monday."

"The hell?" Edward managed as Emmett clapped his back and offered them both a hearty wink.

"Dinner's on me, I'll pay on my way out."

Bella and Edward both swivelled in their seats to watch him stride confidently through the bar, pausing to flash his credit card at the maitre d'. There was a brief conversation and a wave in the direction of their table, another cheeky wave and then he was gone.

They turned to look at each other, and Bella was mildly comforted by the fact that Edward was a little flushed with embarrassment.

"Just so we're clear, he told me he was going for a beer, I didn't know that you-," he offered, stopping when Bella waved him off.

"Same," Bella shrugged.

"Has he always be that .. uh .. ," Edward floundered and Bella took pity on him.

"Subtle? Oh sure. With Emmett's natural stealth he could have been a pickpocket," Bella replied as she finished her water and set the glass to order.

Edward offered her a quick grin at this and then looked around the restaurant to get the attention of a waiter. Bella took the opportunity to study him. There was no doubt he was a handsome man but previous experiences had taught her to look beyond the superficial. Still, if Emmett had arranged this perhaps she could give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Hey," a server responded to Edward's call and stood beside him with an appreciative smile, "ready to order?"

Edward flashed the woman a quick smile and then turned his attention to Bella, raising an eyebrow in query.

"How about it?"

Bella looked at his guileless smile and felt her reserve relax a little. It had been a long time since she had met a nice guy, and he knew Emmett …

"Sure," she nodded, "why not?"

Two hours later Edward and Bella left the restaurant and ambled along side by side.

"So that was … unexpected," Edward offered after a comfortable pause.

Bella shot him a sidelong look. He strolled beside her with his hands in his pockets, looking entirely at ease. She felt the same way. The conversation had been easy and they had even had a few laughs. For a date that wasn't a date, it had been perfect.

"I know what you mean. I had a really nice time."

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Edward looked at her with a slight smile.

"I'd like that," Bella replied.

"It goes without saying that I will pay you cash if we don't have to deal with another one of Emmett's set-ups."

"I'll put it on your tab," Bella assured him. She looked up when they reached an intersection and after a brief discussion they realised they were both heading in opposite directions.

"Allow me," Edward grinned and then stepped into the street with a piercing whistle and arm raised to flag down an approaching cab. When it pulled up he opened the door with a flourish.

"Thanks," Bella smiled, charmed by his courtesy. She paused and looked up at him. "So I guess I'll see you soon."

"Sure," Edward nodded. A moment's hesitation and then he reached out to take her hand, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles as he spoke. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Bella felt a hitch of pleasure at his words and nodded.

"So," Edward raised an eyebrow and took a small step forward, "I know this wasn't a date but I've a powerful urge-," he dipped his head as he watched Bella's lips curve into a smile.

Bella offered herself up, closing her eyes as she felt his hands brush her jaw to cup her face and then-

"Ow," Edward muttered as they bumped noses.

Both feeling awkward now they tried again but started laughing moments into the kiss.

"Okay for the record I can be smoother than that," Edward admitted when they both straightened up.

"Better luck next time," Bella assured him. Awkwardness aside, it was still a lot hotter than her first kiss back in grade school.

"It's good to have a goal," Edward agreed. He leaned in to say something to the cab driver as Bella got in and made herself comfortable. "Talk to you tomorrow," he repeated as she rolled down the window.

"Sure," Bella nodded, aware that she was grinning like an idiot and quite unable to do anything about it. Edward thumped the roof of the cab twice and it moved away from the curb. Bella turned to look out the rear window and saw him standing on the sidewalk watching her go. A moment later she jumped when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is it tomorrow yet?"

Bella gave a gurgle of laughter. "It's tomorrow somewhere," she said.

"I like the way you think," Edward laughed. "Listen, I've got a lot to do tomorrow, but how do you feel about brunch on Sunday?"

"Uh-," Bella thought quickly, trying to remember what she had planned. "That sounds good."

"Great! I'll talk to you later to sort out the where and when. I just wanted to make sure I'd see you soon."

"Is this you trying to be smooth?" Bella laughed.

"I kinda suck at it right now," Edward admitted. "Would it sound better if I said this was my boyish charm? Natural enthusiasm?"

Bella started laughing.

"You're laughing, so obviously I'm making myself sound like a Labrador. Do me a favour and don't show up at brunch with a Frisbee, things could get visual."

"No Frisbee. Got it," Bella leaned back in the cab, still giggling as Edward gave a mock sigh of disappointment. He had an easy self-deprecating sense of humour that appealed, and she could see why Emmett liked him. She liked him too.

When she got home she discovered that Edward had slipped the cabbie a twenty to cover the fare. Whatever Edward decried about himself, he was smooth, she had to give him that.

o * o * o * o

On Sunday morning Bella walked into the agreed café ahead of the appointed time and glanced around. No Edward, but that was fine as she early. Even on days when she had tried to take her time and schlep around the apartment in a bid to be fashionably late, she inevitably ended up arriving on time. Emmett was the same, in keeping with their family's approach. To be early was to be on time, to be on time was to be late, to be late was unacceptable. It meant that she'd be able to get a good table and an advance coffee if she was lucky.

There were a few people waiting ahead of her and so she stood quietly, waiting her turn. The café door opened behind her and a breeze swirled inside, ruffling her hair that she had decided to wear down for a change. It took a moment for her to realise that she could smell something familiar. She'd caught traces of the scent a few times now and she still couldn't pin it down.

Would it be too obvious to turn around and see who was wearing it? She stood debating it for a few minutes before giving in to curiosity. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, she turned in what she hoped was a casual manner to see Edward standing patiently in the queue. He was reading a folded copy of the New Yorker Magazine, so she stood watching him in silence. It wasn't until the queue moved forward a few paces that he looked up, his eyes rounded with surprise when he saw her shy smile.

"Hey, you beat me here." He excused himself as he stepped around the people and joined her at her place in the queue. "I should have guessed. Emmett's always the first to show up at stuff."

"Live and learn," she grinned.

"So, watching me read, huh?"

"Yup," Bella had to brazen it out. He'd caught her at it after all. "I've heard it's dangerous to interrupt people when they're that involved."

Edward nodded slowly at this, his forehead wrinkling.

"Isn't that sleepwalkers?"

"I'm trying to be smooth," Bella protested.

"Ah," Edward rubbed his thumb over his top lip, the better to hide his smirk. "Too bad we both suck at it."

"Yeah," Bella sighed.

"At least you don't have a Frisbee," Edward said as he gave her a quick inspection.

"Right, because that's apparently the only way you would have recognised me," Bella said. Was that sass? Was she sassing him? She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this comfortable with someone.

"Aw c'mon. Last night you were all corporate and now you're-," he waved a hand at her to indicate her soft jeans, chuck sneakers and layered t-shirts.

"Scruffy?" she guessed.

"Better," he amended before a look of horror crossed his face. "Not that you didn't look good last night, you were-,"

"How about we leave it there, Mr Smooth?"

"Thank you," Edward gave a fervent sigh as the queue moved again and it was their turn to be served. "I need a coffee, my brain/mouth filter obviously hasn't switched on yet."

Brunch was just as relaxed as dinner had been only this time when they finished their meal they had the whole day ahead of them. They had kept talking, wandering in and out of bookstores, as they walked with no particular destination in mind. Edward has waited with amused tolerance as Bella had stepped beneath a red canvas awning to peer into the windows of a cupcake bakery that was closed for the day.

"Have you been here?" She asked Edward over her shoulder as she cupped her hands against the window to get a better look inside.

"Can't say that I have," he shrugged as he stepped closer. "Why, does it look any good?"

"Kinda quirky," Bella replied, "but it looks interesting and c'mon … _cupcakes_."

"You make a compelling point," Edward agreed. "Maybe we can come here another time when they're open."

"I'll have to tell Emmett. Rosalie and the girls will love this," Bella stepped back to look at the café name and tapped a quick memo into her phone so that she wouldn't forget.

"Where to next?" Edward asked as they started walking again.

"No idea," Bella said, pausing when Edward slid his warm, dry hand against hers and tangled their fingers together. She looked down at their clasped hands and then back at Edward.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Very," she said, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

The afternoon passed in a companionable haze, and as the day drew to a close they found themselves again standing on the sidewalk knowing that it was time to go their separate ways.

"I guess this is the part where I see if I can lay one of my smooth moves on you," Edward said as he ran his hands over her shoulders in small circles.

"You know, telling me what you're going to do kinda makes it, you know, not very smooth."

"Hush," Edward cupped a hand on the back of her neck, fisting her hair gently as he drew their faces together.

Heat pooled deep in her belly as he nipped her lower lip, stroking it with his tongue as she shifted closer with a quiet murmur. By the time they drew apart Bella could feel her face flushing with warmth. Edward opened his mouth and then shook his head, cleared his throat and tried again.

"Uh," he managed.

"Yeah," Bella nodded.

"Okay, so we're going to see each other sometime this week?"

"Yes," Bella gave a definite nod.

It took Edward three tries before he could muster a decent whistle to call a cab. Bella stood to one side thinking of much better things he could be doing with his tongue. She got into the cab after a prolonged goodbye and told herself that she was doing the right thing. They were both mature people, they didn't have to rush into anything.

o * o * o * o

"Bells, you free for dinner on Saturday night?"

"What?" Bella flicked the phone onto speaker mode and kept flicking through the information file she had been reading through. She had been planning on working from home for the week, but the early news that Volturi had won the bid meant she was back in the office working on the next project. Jessica had been delighted to see her mentor again.

"Dinner," repeated Emmett, "with me and the girls. This weekend."

"Uh," Bella temporised as she stared into space and tried to formulate a reply.

"Unless you have _other plans_," Emmett said in an arch tone.

"Um," Bella squirmed in her seat. "Maybe I do, yeah."

"Mm-hmmm, and would these aforementioned plans be with anyone I know?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny," Bella began, and then sighed and put her head in her hands when Emmett gave a whoop of glee.

"I _knew _it. The guy's been grinning and acting cagey for weeks," Emmett crowed.

"What?"

"He treating you right?" Emmett changed tack and Bella could see his 'big brother concerned face' in her mind's eye.

"He's been great, Em."

"Am I good, or what?" Emmett said. "I knew you guys would get on. Actually Rosalie was the one that kept nagging me to set you to up, and then-,"

"So it _was_ a set-up?" Bella asked in a too-sweet tone. She had told Emmett in no uncertain terms that he was never to attempt matchmaking his sister. He had been insisting that it had been a 'coincidence' that hadn't convinced her for a moment.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Oh hey, I've got another call coming in on the other line," Emmett said with elaborate casualness.

"How convenient," Bella said in a dry tone.

"So, dinner?"

"Busy," Bella replied.

"Noted," Emmett leered, and then hung up.

"God," Bella sighed and leaned forward to rest her head on the file in front of her. A happy Emmett was one thing; a smug Emmett was another matter entirely.

"Everything okay, boss?" Jessica asked from the doorway.

"M'fine," Bella replied, her voice muffled against the file.

"Coffee? I'll go get us a good one," she amended when Bella straightened and gave her a look of pathetic need.

"You're the best," Bella replied as she turned her attention back to the file. She re-read the page and scribbled some notes in the margin, flagging the page for good measure. It was going to be another late night. Her iPad chimed and Bella tapped at the screen, narrowing her eyes when she saw it was an email from Edward. Her brother's name was the subject header.

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Re: Emmett_

_Emmett just invited me to dinner on Saturday and then laughed when I said I had plans. Would I be right in thinking that the jig is up?_

_E_

Bella huffed a quiet laugh and then sent a quick reply in the affirmative.

_To: Edward Cullen _

_From: Bella Swan_

_Re: Re: Emmett_

_Guess that means that neither of us are very smooth right now – he got to me first. See you Saturday._

_B_

Bella went back to work, her worry about any teasing from her brother far outweighed by her anticipation at seeing Edward. There had been some more dinner dates and brunches, but their mutual workloads had precluded any overnight visits. This weekend however, was going to be different.

Bella paused and grinned at the memory of Edward leaning towards her with a serious expression as he outlined his plans for seduction.

"_So I'm thinking," he began._

"_Always a good start," Bella had nodded over her slice of pizza. They had been grabbing a quick dinner before they each had to get back to work when Edward had announced he had what he described as 'nefarious plans'._

"_Dinner. My place, next Saturday."_

"_You cook?"_

"_I do," Edward gave a sage nod, "all thanks to Alexander Graham Bell's fantastic cookbook."_

"_Alex- … you're talking about the phone book?"_

"_The very same," Edward grinned. "C'mon over. We can kick back with some movies and have a night in."_

A few days later Bella knocked on the door of Edward's apartment and stood waiting, butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she heard his footsteps approaching. The door opened and Edward smiled and reached for her. She allowed herself to be led into the apartment, looking around her with curiosity.

The apartment was obviously a bachelor pad, and yet managed to achieve a measure of warmth that made her feel comfortable. The overhead lights were off, but a number of lamps in the room cast pools of light that made the room cosy. Pictures on the wall were few but meaningful, offset by shelves of cds, books and movies.

"So here's your natural habitat," she murmured as Edward took her bag and then helped her out of her coat and hung it by the door. "I'd wondered."

"You like it?" Edward asked as he moved past her and back towards the kitchen area where he had been getting out some wine glasses.

"I do," Bella strolled after him, trailing a hand over the afghan rug draped over the sofa before joining him at the bench where he gave her another kiss and uncorked a bottle of wine. "Did you do it all yourself?"

"No, my interior design is about the same as my cooking. I got someone in."

"Right," Bella nodded and then saw a handful of takeout menus on the bench. "Are those your cookbooks?"

"You got it," Edward nodded and poured the wine. "Have a look and see if you've got a preference."

Bella sipped at the wine and flicked through the menus while Edward busied himself with the flatscreen tv and a handful of DVDs.

"Japanese?" she called over her shoulder.

"Their agedashi tofu kicks ass," Edward replied.

"Done," Bella tapped the menu decisively and looked up to see Edward regarding her with an odd expression. "What?"

"Just like that?"

"Huh?"

"I figured it would take longer to decide on dinner," Edward replied as he walked back to where she was leaning against the bench with her wine.

"Guess I just knew what I wanted," Bella shrugged and smiled at him over the rim of her glass.

"Yeah," Edward replied as he gave her a slow smile. "I know the feeling."

Somehow the rest of the evening was just as easy. Edward had phoned in what had sounded like the entire left side of the menu, and then they had settled in for the evening. They traded anecdotes of their working week and industry gossip and exchanged kisses. Dinner was delivered and as promised it was delicious. Bella had protested that there was no way they would eat it all, but it was so good that over the course of the evening that was exactly what they did. And there was lots of kissing.

What surprised her the most was the laughter. Somehow in between kisses they had made their way to the bedroom. Bella had yipped with a combination of glee and arousal when Edward had simply wrapped his arms around her and flopped onto the bed. Bouncing slightly as they settled Edward had tilted his head back with a heartfelt groan as Bella licked and nibbled at his throat. He had submitted to her ministrations for a long moment before launching himself at her again. Bella had laughed in delight as he used his superior strength to roll them over until she was sprawled across his chest.

Rolling out of his grasp Bella shifted around on the bed. Edward followed her movements and sat up just in time to grasp Bella's bottom as she straddled his lap. They were both so desperate to kiss that noses bumped and teeth clicked against each other, resulting in quiet mutters of 'ow' and 'sorry' before the room was silent but for their kissing once more. It had been too long. Bella shifted and ground herself against Edward's heat. Bowing her forehead to his, she curled her fingers in the damp hair at the nape of his neck to pull him closer still.

"It's-," Edward began and shook his head, licking his lips before trying again. "It's been a while," he admitted at last.

Bella shuddered as he mouthed aimlessly against her neck, tasting and nipping over and over.

"Same," she admitted.

"Think we can find our way?" Edward pulled back to regard her with a hopeful smile, his hands smoothing her hair and cupping her face before they dipped towards each other for another kiss.

"Just like riding a bike," she agreed in between kisses.

"Who are you calling a bike?" he muttered in mock indignation, trying to give her a kiss and failing as she began laughing again.

As it turned out, they remembered just fine.

o * o * o * o

The next morning Bella stood in front of the bathroom mirror towel drying her hair. She paused and flicked her damp hair off her neck and leaned forward with a grimace. Lazy Sunday morning sex was fabulous. Stubble rash? Not so much.

"I look like I've been attacked," Bella commented as she ran her fingertips over the raised bumps.

"You were," Edward appeared behind her and nuzzled her neck with a soft growl.

Bella sagged against him as he held her bottom against his hips and pressed kisses against the rash.

"Yeah, but-," her voice trailed off as he ran his hands up the front of her t-shirt to gently cup her breasts. "What was I saying?"

Edward hooked his chin over her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. They gazed at each other in the mirror.

"Guess I really did a number on you. Sorry about that, I've got some balm that might help." Edward released her with considerable regret and leaned around her to rummage in the cabinet. "Here you go. I'll finish getting dressed and then we're going out for breakfast."

Bella looked at the label on the tube. "Mt Romance?" she called after him.

"Some stuff I picked up in Australia. It's fantastic," he replied.

Bella uncapped the tube and took a sniff, and then her eyes widened in recognition. She ducked out of the bathroom to stare at Edward's retreating back.

"It's you!" Bella said in a revelatory tone.

"Uh, yeah," Edward said slowly. "You were expecting someone else?"

"No, not you, the-," Bella waved her hand as if to indicate the cloud of scent.

"Nope, still not following," Edward gave her a mystified look as he padded to the wardrobe to grab a fresh t-shirt that he tugged on.

Bella walked towards him, pulling at his shoulder. When he obligingly turned around she dabbed some of the balm on her fingertips and carefully smoothed it into his skin before going up on tiptoe and sniffing at his neck.

"Definitely you, no mistaking it."

"Who else would I be?" Edward grinned as he put his hands on her hips to pull her close for a kiss.

"Mur affa-," Bella began and then broke away from the kiss with a laugh. "Do you wear aftershave? I've smelled something like this before."

"Sure, that's the balm you've got there but I've got their other stuff that I wear sometimes."

"Let me see?" Bella asked, and then followed Edward back into the bathroom where he duly presented the bottle. "Larrikin," she read aloud. Popping the cap she took an appreciative sniff.

Edward watched as she stood and read the label again and took another deep sniff.

"You want me to leave you two alone?"

"M'good," Bella capped the bottle and set it down and then shook her head in wonder. "I can't believe I didn't pick up on that sooner."

"Bells I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I think we need coffee."

"Oh I _know_ I need coffee," Bella replied, "and bacon."

"No argument from me there," Edward agreed as he stood up and grabbed the coat he had tossed onto the bed earlier.

"That easy?"

"That easy," he nodded. "You had me at bacon. C'mon."

When they reached the street Bella leaned into Edward's side as they began walking. The morning breeze swirled around them making Bella smile as it wafted the now-revealed luscious scent around her.

"You really like the smell that much?" Edward asked in amused wonder when Bella stayed close.

"I really do. I think I smelled something like this a few weeks ago. I used to-," she shook her head. "Forget it. Just a silly game I used to play sometimes."

"C'mon, tell me about it," Edward gave her an encouraging nudge.

"Well there's a café near the Volturi office that I go to most mornings because they've got this fantastic coffee blend, and I used to-,"

"What's the café?" Edward asked.

"Daily Grind," Bella replied, looking up when Edward chuckled.

"What time are you usually there?"

"Around nine," Bella said.

"Ah life moves in mysterious ways," Edward replied as he pulled gave her a quick hug without breaking their stride. "I go there too."

"What?"

"Yup," Edward glanced at her and grinned. "Maybe we've been crossing paths without even knowing."

They reached the café and Edward held the door open for her as she stepped inside. The scents of coffee and bacon were thick in the room and they both sighed as one at the prospect of a relaxing day ahead before the next week could kick into gear.

"So all that time we were only a few steps away from each other in the café," Bella ventured as they sipped at their coffee and waited for brunch to arrive.

"I can't believe I didn't see you," Edward commented as they stopped at the lights. He took the opportunity to give her another kiss. "I must have been blind."

"No," Bella shook her head, "but we were both decaffeinated. But lucky for you I was downwind."

**A/N: You like? There could be plot holes here you could drive your car through, but when I've got a moment I'll backtrack and fix. In the meantime just wanted to get out of my work-study-work-study rut and have a bit of fun. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
